Victor Creed (Earth-2004)
History When Victor Creed's mutation first manifested, he accidentally killed his brother over a piece of pie. His fatherconfined him to a cellar and would systemically pull out Victor's "devil teeth" in an attempt to purge the boy of his "demons". Victor was chained like an animal in the family cellar for years until one day he chewed off his own hand in order to break free, subsequently murdering his father. Although he would later claim to have killed his mother as well, he actually spared her, and made sure she lived a comfortable life, until she was confined to a hospital, where she was killed by a member of the Red Right Hand. Freed from his parents, Victor was unleashed upon society. At age thirteen, he reportedly rampaged across three Canadian provinces and killed at least three police officers. According to Creed, he remained in Canada and, at about fifteen, worked for the railroad, laying down rail from Calgary up to the Yukon. Among the workers on the line was a belligerent older man who delighted in picking on the teenage Creed. As he continued his rampage, news outlets an drew reporters ended up calling him the "Sabertooth" for his brutal killings. Years later, Sabertooth, almost a feral animal, ended up killing the lover of James Howlett, who in revenge, blinded Sabertooth's left eye, sparking an intense rivalry between the two, who fought on many occasions, each trying to kill the other. Eventully, Wolverine stopped trying to find Sabertooth, fearing if he killed his nemesis, he would end up just like him. Sabertooth found Howlett once again, and attenpted to take away what he cared about: The X-Men. Sabertooth attempted to assassinate Wolverines mentor, Professor Xavier and Wolverine chased his nemesis though the halls of the school, before Sabertooth beat Wolverine to Xavier, and knocked him out, wanting Howlett to watch his mentor die. However, as Wolverine arrived, Cyclops broke though the window, and without hesitation, blasted at Sabertooth, sending him flying out the ajecnet window. Wolverine hoped his nemesis ha died, but Sabertooth lived, broken but alive, having many of his damaged body parts replaced with cybernetics. These advancements gave Sabertooth a much clearer mind, and even more hatred towards the X-Men. The Mind Games Sabertooth, along with many others, found himself being teleported to Sakaar by Shadelock for The Mind Games. During the games initial bloodbath, Wolverine was attacked by Sabertooth, who attenoted to kill Howlett once and for all, mocking the X-Men who had been murdered by Shadelock mere days earlier. Overcome with rage for Sabertooths taunts, Wolverine beat his enemy down a sn stabbed him with his own claws, causing him to slowly bleed. Even when dying, Sabertooth mocked Wolverine, telling him he would never have the guts to finish off an unarmed oppenent. Wolverine fired back, telling Creed that he was moving past their rivalry, and that he would not fall as he had. Before Sabertooth could mock again, a sword was shoved into his chest, courtesy of Nightcrawler, who though he was saving Wolverine. The act killed Sabertooth instantly, and Wolveine was left staring at his enimes shell. Legacy After the devasting final showdown of The Mind Games, Wolverine joined the survivors in preraeing for thefull invasion of Shadelokc. He remembered Sabertooth as a troubled induvidal, a mutant who lost his way, and could have done with Magneto. Shadelock would find Sabertooths body at the site of the initial bloodbath, along with many others, and all the bodies were later burnt. Category:Earth-2004 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-2004 Category:Killed in The Mind Games Category:Versions of Sabertooth